


Goodbye and Hello

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mystery Character(s), Shippy Gen, Speculation, Triple Drabble, or how I want it to end anyway, set at the end of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: When Brainy finally leaves, he gives Kara a gift she thought she'd never see again.





	Goodbye and Hello

“So, that’s it.” Kara said. “You guys are leaving now.”

Brainy looked impatient, glancing nervously at his bag that had carefully been placed upright on the floor.

“Yes, we are.” He said, fidgeting with his hands behind his back. “But I must say, it has been an honor to fight alongside you, Supergirl.”

Kara nodded. “Same here.”

Brainy paused, before speaking again. “And… it was nice getting to know Kara Danvers as well.”

Kara smiled, and Brainy ducked his head slightly in embarrassment as he blushed.

“I really enjoyed meeting you too, Brainy. Or, Querl, I guess, since we’re using real names now.”

Brainy’s smile matched hers, and he stuck his hand out for her to shake, though he wasn’t at all surprised when she pulled him into a hug instead.

As he pulled away, he remembered the bag at his feet.

“Oh!” he said suddenly, dropping to the ground and unzipping the bag. “Here.”

He pulled out a cat, almost identical to the one she’d showed him so many months ago. He presented it to her, and she gladly took it into her arms.

“This is… for you.” He said, blushing again. “To remember me by.”

“Trust me, I’ll never forget.”

“I only hope we will meet again someday. Perhaps in the thirty-first century, next time?”

Kara laughed, and he felt warm.

“Sounds great.” She said, kissing him on the cheek. “Goodbye, Brainy.”

“Goodbye, Kara.” He answered, quietly. Then he turned, going back to the Legion ship, and Kara stood in place with her new cat in her arms as she watched him go.

(He doesn't mention how the cat he gave her and the cat she once knew were one and the same. He thinks that's going to be a story for when they see one another again.

If they do.)


End file.
